1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for document analysis and retrieval, and more specifically to a method, system, and algorithm for determining categories and document links relating to a given document.
2. Related Art
Analyzing a given document to determine categories and document links relating to the given document is a slow and inefficient process. Thus, there is a need for an efficient method and system for analyzing documents to determine categories and document links relating to the given document.